Virtual electronic shopping malls operated on the Internet are proliferating. Customers can access the website of an electronic shopping mall using a personal computer, a mobile telephone and/or the like, and can browse various products and services offered on the electronic shopping mall. Furthermore, customers can add a product or service they like to a purchase list and can purchase such. The purchase list is generally called an electronic cart, a shopping basket and/or the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a browsing device used in accessing an electronic shopping mall, the browsing device being able to stimulate a customer's interest in purchasing a product and promote product purchases by appropriately giving notifications accompanying information for which browsing was requested from the customer. With such a browsing device, when there are products the customer places in the purchase list but leaves unpurchased, a popup image expressing the purchase list is displayed if a prescribed start condition is satisfied.